Tropes:King Cairbré I of Etrand
Tropes about King Cairbré I of Etrand inlcude: * : Being a Bryantid, it was for him. During the last fifteen years of his life, he was constantly having visions, mumbling about "ascension" with his wife among others. ** : He predicted the Froturnish Civil War. It's still up to debate whether it was because of his visions, or simply his sense for Realpolitik. * : Later on, he became a little bit too fond of the Elven wine introduced to his court by his wife. Not that his wife wasn't a drinker either. ** : It is said that he despite his alcoholism, he was a very competent ruler. Legends say that he was perfectly capable of making rational decisions even when drunk, but since legends are legends for a reason, it was most likely an exaggeration. * : while his father got away with due to being royalty, Cairbré took a very harsh stance on sodomy and also gave the green light to the Inquisition to arrest missionaries. ** : Went hand-in-hand with being the conservative religious ruler he was. * : His older brother Eurenic wanted the throne, but Cairbré - with his mother's support - took the throne. Eurenic rebelled against Cairbré and got as punishment. * : Debatable. For several reasons (see the two tropes above), he isn't seen as the "truly just" king his father was, but he nevertheless did continue his father's work by transforming Etrand into the state of law and rights. He also tried nudging Etrand to the path of gender equality and meritocracy, albeit with mixed success. * : See above. Was he a bigoted fundamentalist who nearly destroyed what his father worked for by giving the Church back the power his father gradually stripped away from them? Or was he the just and wise king who completed his father's work by not only finishing the job but also correcting the mistakes his predecessor accidentally made? Up to your imagination. * : According to his detractors, unforeseen consequences of his policies contributed in large to many recent events which put Etrand and Dragoc on the brink of war. * : Blue to Eurenic's red, red to his father's blue. * : With his wife Muyian of Artaburro. They were madly in love with each other. Chronicles say that they and kissed every hour - needless to say, it's an unrealistic exaggeration. ** : Cairbré was human, Muyian was a half-elf. ** : Averted, despite the trope above. They died on the same day, although it's implied that . ** : Downplayed, but still somewhat present. * Badass: ** : He was weak as a child, which is why his father sent him to learn . Fas forward to his twenties, and , decent at swinging a sword. He ceased being a , and became a . ** ** * : With his wife's older brother, Prince Saran of Artaburro, as well as Grand Count Andrei III of Werron, and to a lesser extent, Beoldwin Mairkel. * : His portrait is based off Zsolt Tóth, who also wrote his biography. ** : It's not just his looks. His views on religion, sexuality and politics largerly mirrior those of his creator.